


The Promise I Made

by PhoenixTiger



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTiger/pseuds/PhoenixTiger
Summary: The storm had passed. Everyone was fine. Then why did she feel so… off? Takes place after Queen for a Day.





	The Promise I Made

**Author's Note:**

> A look at Rapunzel’s thoughts after the blizzard.

The sun blazed with a vengeance, making up for its displacement from the blizzard. It certainly made the citizensʼ job of clearing the snow easier. It had not been a day, and Corona again buzzed with the typical activity, as though the storm had not occurred at all. The only sign left was the stall in the square, still ringed with relieved looking people; they had handed out hot chocolate since the previous night, and even that was packing up. The few people injured were being taken care of in the medical shelter. The crisis was over, and Corona had returned to its colourful self. 

Rapunzel watched the scene from her balcony, resting her weight on the railing. Normally, the cool breeze whistling past her would instill a deep sense of calm. When she had been in the tower, the wind would bring the scents of the world beyond: the clear bite of winter, the freshness of spring. Whenever her mind grew restless from the same walls and same floors and same bed and same life, the wind had reminded her that the world held so much more, and soon her mind would fill with peace. Peace that turned into inspiration; enthusiasm that became rendered with strokes of her brush, imaginations of a life beyond. When she had returned to her family, the winds held freedom. A reminder of the past she had escaped, that the freedom she had dreamed of were finally hers. 

This time, the cold winds, although much calmer than the howling tempest not a day ago, were a painful reminder of how the kingdom—her kingdom—had almost been destroyed. Nearly no trace of snow remained; the citizens had been enthusiastic in getting rid of it as soon as possible, but Rapunzel still felt uneasy. The clear sky radiated false security, a fragile illusion that could break at any minute. Corona had nearly fallen, her _parents had nearly died..._ Rapunzel shook the thoughts away. She had managed to save the day. Everyone was safe. 

As she thought that, the _wrong_ feeling returned. Was it normal for a ruler to feel like this? She had done the right thing, she had placed her duty to the people first. She had followed her heart and rightly trusted in the legend. Her parents had assured her she had done the right thing. 

_And she broke a promise._

Her stomach twisted at the thought. She knew that she really had no choice, that putting the kingdom first was both logical and expected of her. A queen had duties to her people. Her kingdom came first. 

_Varian is a citizen of Corona._ But Rapunzel knew that her parents would have put the needs of the many first. It was what a ruler did... 

Was this what being a queen entailed? Always putting the greater good above all else? How much would she have to sacrifice? Her principles? Her friends? Her family? 

Would she have to give up who she was to become Coronaʼs leader? She hadnʼt been queen for a week, and she had already broken a promise she made to a friend. A _desperate_ friend. Part of her wanted to go to Old Corona right now to make up for it. But another part hesitated. 

She had almost lost everything in the past twenty four hours. Despite the sunny appearance, Corona was still recovering from the crisis. Her parents were recuperating in bed. She recalled the hug they had given her, the feel of her fatherʼs desperate grip, her motherʼs faint perfume, the wet fabric of their winter clothes. Rapunzel had only thought of the relief she felt, of the warmth filling the fearful pit in her stomach, that they were alright, that Eugene was alright. She was afraid of losing them again, even though logically, it was she who would be leaving them. _What if something happened while Iʼm gone? What if going is the wrong decision?_

She was still in charge, anyway, at least until her mother had rested enough to resume the throne. Sheʼll wait until then, when things have calmed down. Although Eugene had helped alleviate the weight of responsibility somewhat, she couldnʼt help but feel alone. This kingdom was so _fragile_ , and she hadnʼt felt this powerless in a long time. Yes, she knew she had succeeded, but at what cost? 

She sighed. It wouldnʼt be long until she could fully relinquish the mantle. For now. The sun winked at her, and Rapunzel shook away her dark thoughts. Her friends wouldnʼt want to see her like this. Theyʼd want to see her smile, and so once again, she focused on the wind. 

_Donʼt think about what might have happened_. The kingdom was safe, and her family was safe. Rapunzel let the crisp air flow through her lungs. Painting. That was what she needed now. _Focus on getting things back to normal, and then Iʼll see._


End file.
